Descendants, The Next Chapter
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: What happens after Descendants? You may ask. The next chapter of it of course. Follow the descendants' lives after the movie Descendants. Fights will ensue, visions will happen, certainly some romance involved and other things to entertain you fellow readers. Enjoy. The First Chapter: First Vision


**Hey everyone. This is my first Descendants story and I promised myself that I would publish it on New Year so Happy New Year and happy Reading.**

* * *

Mal's POV

"C'mon Mal, just a little further. You're almost there." Ben, my boyfriend, called out to me halfway across the Enchanted Lake where we had our first date. It was two weeks after his coronation and even though he is really busy with his kingly duties and school work, he was afraid I would drown if I ever went near a pool and fell in so right now, he was teaching me how to swim and I was wearing a floatie. "Yeah, halfway is called almost." I said sarcastically. Then, I had a vision.

 _~vision starts~_

My mom, still a gecko, would come back. She would plot to take Fairy God-mother's magic wand and kill Ben for teaching me love. She will then turn me into a mouse and keep me for experiments because I 'betrayed' her and turned her into a gecko. When she gets Fairy God-mother's wand, she'll turn back into her usual self except more powerful.

 _~vision ends~_

I was about to see more when I snapped back to reality by Ben calling me. "Hey Mal! You ok?" Ben shouted halfway across the lake from where I was. "Yeah! I'm fine." I called back to him and continued trying to kick to the other side where he was. Then, I saw bubbles. They weren't like the bubbles that you make when you splash about in the water but they were like the big bubbles you get when you blow air into your or your boyfriend's drink secretly at lunch. I know it sounds childish, but I'm still a villain's kid even though I have turned good because I still got some mischief in my blood. Then, I felt the floatie pulling me down with its newfound weight.

I then saw a crimson color staining the crystal clear water that I was in. My leg suddenly started to hurt. I started to struggle to take the floatie off but it was stuck. To make matters worse, water was flowing into it quickly. It was replacing all the air that had gone out in a matter of seconds. "Ben! Ben! Help!" I screamed. "Where's Ben?!" My head yelled as I struggled to stay afloat. The floatie was dragging me down more and more and my leg hurt like crazy. I don't think it was my imagination that I saw more crimson droplets in the water. I can't kick anymore. I'm too tired.

"Ben!" I scream one last time before I taste the salty water entering my mouth. I can't hold my breath anymore. My lungs are burning from the water. I'm trying to not let myself go. I'm trying. It feels so tempting. My head hurts and its spinning. My bones are aching and feel as if they have been stretched and twisted. My lungs are burning like there is a fire inside. I can't do it anymore. I let go. "I'm sorry Ben. I love you." That was the last thing on my mind before I fell into a pit of darkness that swallowed me up.

Ben's POV

I feel bad about leaving Mal there to practice alone for a while. But I did tell her that I had to do my business, and it was like less than five minutes. Nothing bad could happen this time right? Why do I suddenly have a funny feeling? A thought rushes to my head and I felt my heart stop and scream for a minute, 'Mal!'. I rush to the lake. I see tiny bubbles slowly surfacing but Mal was no where to be seen. I dive into the water with questions in my head. 'Where's Mal?' 'Which point was she swimming at when I left her?' The water gets into my eyes and it stings but I don't care about that. I need to find my beloved, my soulmate, my world, my everything.

'Ah! There she is!' My brain screams when I see purple and green stripes, which I quickly recognize as Mal's swimsuit. I suddenly stop as I realize something, Mal isn't moving. I quickly swim towards her. I was just about to lose my breath after being in the water for a little more than usual but I quickly grabbed Mal and lifted her up from the water. Her pale skin felt cold and she didn't even move when I picked her up. My heart started to race. I carried her bridal style back onto the pavilion and laid her gently on the picnic mat. I then got a proper look at her. Her normally pale pink lips were now turning into blue. Her pale skin was now becoming even paler, which is something that I thought could never happen. I picked up her wrist gently and checked her pulse. I breathed out a breath of relief when I felt one. It was really weak however. I held onto it while scrambling to reach my towel and wrap it around her small frame.

When I finally got it, my hand felt nothing moving beneath her skin. Frantically, I checked her other wrist. Nothing. I was panicking. Then, I remembered what I learnt in health last year. I dropped her wrist and started to do CPR. After three minutes that seemed like hours to me, she coughed up the water unconsciously. I knew she was unconscious because the water was just spit out of her and her eyes were closed the whole time. I then remembered that we were still at the Enchanted Lake and Mal will catch a cold quickly, especially in the condition that she is in.

I grabbed the picnic basket and took her phone out of it. I quickly found Evie's number on speed dial and called it. I redialed it twice but no one picked up. I then briefly remembered Mal mentioning that she had a date with Doug since it was now the weekend.

I tried Jay's next but it went to voice mail and said "I'm playing either 'City Robbers' right now and I am at a really high level or at a Tourney game or practice or in class *laughs* right now so do not disturb me. If this is important, please leave a message after the beeeeeeeeeeeep." I was starting to get really mad. The time when Mal might need them the most, they were not around.

I then remembered Carlos and I quickly dialed his number. I heard a loud bark after a few rings and almost dropped the phone in shock. When I picked it up, I heard a voice speaking through it.

"Hello?" Carlos said through Dude's barking.

"Carlos, It's me, Ben." Ben replied quickly.

"Ben? Don't you have a date with Mal like right now?"

"Yeah. She's with me, well mostly. I just really need your help."

"What happened Ben? What kind of help do you need?"

"Mal almost drowned in the lake again and this time she won't wake up."

"What?! Ben... We trusted you to protect Mal."

"I know, I'm sorry. Quick! We need your help."

"Ok. I'll tell fairy god-mother. How is she now?"

"She's starting to shiver. She's also starting to feel warm."

"Ok. I'll go get fairy god-mother and bring her here."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Ben hung up and used his own towel to wrap Mal. She was really shivering. 'Hurry up Carlos.' I wished in my head as I made sure that Mal was covered up fully. Her usually pale face was becoming even paler, which is something that I thought wouldn't be possible. She was also starting to get restless. She kept moving her head from side to side like she was having a really bad nightmare. I moved her head onto my lap so that she wouldn't hit it against the hard marble floor. After a while, when she stopped shaking her head so much, I managed to finally lift her fully onto my lap and cradle her while trying to keep her warm.

A few minutes later, I heard the sound of horses galloping and the wheels of a carriage coming close. My head wonders in confusion as to how a horse, or a carriage can cross the bridge if the limo couldn't even fit through and the dense forest could even block the path of my motorbike. Then, I saw fairy god-mother, with Carlos not far behind her, walking towards me from a carriage that appeared out of thin air.

"Ben, please hand Mal to me." Fairy god-mother asked stretching her two short but strong arms towards me to pick Mal up from my arms.

"No, I'll take her." I retaliated and pulled Mal closer not wanting to let my precious Mal go or out of reach and sight for even a second after what had happened.

"Ben, please. I know that your arms are sure to be tired by now and I need to check on Mal." She reasoned.

"Fine." I said before giving a small huff which she and Carlos, who was standing by, smiled at. I gently lifted Mal out of my arms and laid her into fairy god-mother's outstretched ones.

"Ben, what's that on your arm?" Carlos asked me worriedly once Mal was with fairy god-mother.

I looked at my arms and saw some blood on one of them. 'It can't be my blood, I never got cut.' I thought. Then, I remember Mal's floatie. It was full of water, which was pulling her down, when I found her. The water made it harder to pick her up and I knew that she shouldn't be that hard to pick up since I did on our first date at this exact spot. It wouldn't have been filled with water if there wasn't a puncture in it somewhere. I check all of her swimming things each time before coming to the lake just in case they're spoiled and I know that nothing was spoiled this morning so it must have broken in the water. I then looked at Mal who's body was still covered in my jacket and the towel. I then saw that there was a small patch of blood on the towel at one of her leg area.

I got up from where I was sitting and ran towards fairy god-mother. I stood in front of her and pulled the towel down a little. I saw a little bit of dried blood stuck to her leg. Carlos, who I didn't realize was behind me, gasped. "Quick, we have to get Mal to the infirmary before it gets infected and warm her up. She's starting to shiver even more." Fairy god-mother said as I realized that Mal was shaking a little more violently now. Carlos and I nodded and followed fairy god-mother into the carriage.

* * *

 **Are you wondering what's going to happen to Mal? Follow and Favourite this story to find out. Reviewers will get a short paragraph on the next chapter. Bye.**

 **This has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


End file.
